


Two Ways

by katmarajade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Hook-Up, Ogden's Old Fashioned- Extra Cherries, Smitten!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Winning nights always ended in one of two ways for Alicia: fight or fuck. She didn't particularly care which.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written for Humpfest 2015 at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) I had fun playing with ragdoll's head canon for Alicia as Katee Sackhoff and this version of her is decidedly Starbuck inspired!

Win or lose, the Appleby Arrows always went out after a match. Following a loss, Alicia would commiserate with her fellow Chasers about where they went wrong and how they could have come back from behind, all while drowning their sorrows in Ogden's Old Fashioneds—extra cherries. The losing part she could do without, but it wasn't an altogether terrible way to end an evening. However, going out after a victory was better in every way. Those were the fun nights, the ones spent reliving the best moments of the match with her teammates. They were filled with toasts and shots and shouts of delight. Though that was usually sufficient for the rest of the Arrows, it was never quite enough to sate Alicia's burning need for release.

Alicia celebrated like she did everything—fast and hard, full throttle and no holds barred. She trained hard and played the game with everything she had. When the adrenaline coursed through her after a hard-earned victory, she felt as though her entire body was vibrating with excitement. It buzzed in her ears and pounded in her chest, the feeling growing stronger and more explosive with every cheer, every drink, every congratulatory slap.

Winning nights always ended in one of two ways for Alicia: fight or fuck. She didn't particularly care which. There was always a man, big and strong and ripe for the picking—picking a fight or picking him up. Her teammates always had a pool about how the night would end and who the lucky or unlucky bloke would be.

Their night out after destroying Transylvania on the pitch was no different. A few drinks in and most of the Arrows were starting to mellow, but Alicia's blood was flowing hotter and faster than ever. She began eyeing the crowd, taking in her options. Chewing on a cherry, she smirked recalling the night that they destroyed the Gorodok Gargoyles two weeks ago. Hulking, hot, and hung, he hadn't spoken a word of English. She hadn't known a lick of Lithuanian either, but champagne was a language _everyone_ could appreciate. When he'd stopped over to their table with a bottle and two glasses, she'd eagerly taken his invitation. He'd been shocked and a little confused when she threw the glasses to the side, not caring that they'd shattered on the hotel room floor, but she'd shown him how much better the bubbles tasted—and felt—on bare skin.  
When Alicia locked eyes with a familiar ginger approaching their corner table, the final bets flew in furious whispers amidst the Arrows. She ignored them, appreciatively taking in his rough-and-tumble, scarred and tattooed physique, which was at odds with the adorably nervous expression on his freckled face.

"Alicia Spinnet," he said, his voice smooth as brandy.

"Are you one of my adoring fans now, Charlie?" she asked, tossing him a wide, toothy smile and a wink.

"I've kept up with your career," he admitted, his face flushing slightly. "That was a brilliant match tonight—you were amazing out there."

She grinned wolfishly and stood up, absently smacking Royce, their lightweight Seeker, who was stage whispering his prediction that she'd have him bleeding on the floor inside of ten minutes and fumbling as he tried to hand over a pile of Sickles.

"How about you let me buy you a drink, and you can tell me much, much more about how amazing I am."

Charlie appeared momentarily startled, but he recovered quickly. "All right then, but I warn you I'm not a cheap date, and the bartender has a bottle of Vinars back there that I've been dying to try."

"I've no idea what the hell that is, but let's get two and find out if it's worth it."

Charlie's smile crinkled his nose and dimpled his chin, and Alicia was immediately brought back to her first year at Hogwarts. As a wide-eyed eleven-year-old, she had idolised Gryffindor's flame-haired, fast-flying, golden boy Seeker. How times had changed! He lead the way to the bar and she appreciatively took in his broad, straight shoulders and his thick, muscled arms. His trousers clung just snugly enough to display his perfect posterior, and she licked her lips slightly, imagining all the delightfully dirty things she could do with that gorgeous arse. Definitely changed for the better, she decided.

They sipped their drinks, which Charlie described as a sort of Romanian Cognac. Alicia found it tolerable but not worth the exorbitant price tag. "It's nice and smooth, but I'm actually quite fond of how Ogden's burns a bit on the way down."

"Fair enough, but it's perfect for a special occasion like this. I don't get to a lot of games these days. I work at the Dragon Reserve and it keeps me pretty busy, but when I heard that you—er, the Arrows were coming to town, I had to get tickets. I'm quite a fan of … of the Arrows. You're quite good."

"Awww, my very own fan boy!" Alicia exclaimed, her toothy grin brightening up her entire face.

"No, no, I'm a fan of your whole team. They're very … yes, okay. You found me out. I've been following you since you first signed onto the Arrows reserve team after Hogwarts. You're an incredible flyer—and I'm no slouch on the Pitch myself, was damn good back when I played, so you know I wouldn't say that if it weren't true. You've got this blend of strength and grace and ... well, I can't keep my eyes off you out there."

"You're smooth, Weasley. Very nice."

"I do try. Er, and may I ask what the Seeker was talking about back there? It sounded like he was betting on us getting into a brawl or something."

Letting out a loud laugh, Alicia took another sip of her drink before answering. "Let's just say that when I go off with a bloke in a pub, it always ends in one of two ways, and either way he ends up on the floor with me astride him."

Ginger eyebrows flew high and Charlie nodded. "I know which way I'm hoping this will go then."

"Me, too," she said, surprised and a bit flustered by the rare fluttering feeling in her belly. She watched appreciatively as Charlie swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. At least she wasn't the only one affected, she thought, and her smile grew just a little softer. She had a funny feeling that they wouldn't need champagne or anything else to make their night together one that they'd never forget, and that prospect was already lighting a fire in her. Finishing her drink, she held out her hand in invitation. "Ready to find out?"  



End file.
